totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Schwytani straceńcy
Drużyny zostają wysłane by szukać tajemnic ukrytych w lesie. Jeden uczestnik z jednej drużyny nadal próbuje sabotować ich drużynę, jednak tym razem bezskutecznie. Jeden członek tej samej drużyny mimo wszystko zwycięża i chroni drużynę od eliminacji. Jednak tym razem w ogóle nie ma eliminacji, a zamiast tego jeden zawodnik zostaje przeniesiony do innej drużyny. Fabuła Odcinek rozpoczyna się gdy wszyscy śpią. Do Dawn przylatuje świetlik i informuje ją o zbliżającym się niebezpieczeństwie. Nagle Chris budzi wszystkich mówiąc o niebezpieczeństwie. Wszyscy pośpiesznie wybiegają z domków obudzeni przez Dakotę naciskającą w klakson z rozkazu Chrisa. Sam wita się z Dakotą, lecz ta nic nie słyszy. Chris przedstawia wyzwanie w czasie nocy, co przeraża Bricka. W pokoju zwierzeń Brick wyjaśnia że od dziecka boi się ciemności. Chris nakazuje uczestnikom przeszukanie ciemnego, nawiedzonego lasu, cmentarza i jaskini w poszukiwaniu trzech rzeczy ukrytych gdzieś pod ziemią. Oprócz tego nakazuje by trzymali się razem, bo za każdego zaginionego zawodnika będzie kara. Na dodatek po wyspie biega gigantyczny, zmutowany pająk, którego zawodnicy powinni omijać. Dakota niesłyszy po wcześniejszych wydarzeniach z klaksonem i Sam krzyczy jej głośno do ucha. W konfesjonale Cameron wyznaje, że boi się pająków nawet najmniejszych. Po wyjaśnieniu wszystkich instrukcji przez Chrisa, zadanie się rozpoczyna. Toksyczne Szczury przybywają pierwsi pod nawiedzony las i Chris przez megafon nakazuje szukać wskazówki pod drzewem. Gdy Lightning wkłada rękę szukając wskazówki, natrafia na pułapkę na niedźwiedzie. Jednak udaje mu się zdobyć wskazówkę i przekazuje ją do Dawn by ją przeczytała. W tym samym czasie pod las docierają Zmutowane Larwy. Jo każe jednak drużynie nie szukać wskazówki, tylko ukryć się i szpiegować Szczury. Dawn odczytuje wskazówkę i wszyscy zaczynają biec na północ. Wtedy Zmutowane Larwy postanawiają biec za nimi, ale nie mogą się wydostać. Jednak przerażony Brick w popłochu podnosi cały krzak z całą drużyną i zaczyna biec za Szczurami. Sam pyta Dawn czy na pewno dobrze idą, jednak ta nie odpowiada. Po chwili okazuje się, że Dawn zniknęła. Scott jednak nie zamierza jej szukać, ale cały czas skupiać się na wskazówce. Nagle Lightning zauważa drzewo, o którym była mowa we wskazówce. Lightning podchodzi i zagląda do dziupli po wskazówkę, ale z dziupli wyłania się gigantyczna ośmiornica i atakuje Lightninga. Sam widząc podobne zdarzenie w grze video, podaje instrukcje jak trzeba z nią walczyć. Gdy Scott uderza ośmiornice kamieniem, ta puszcza Lightninga i zaczyna atakować Scotta i Sama. Sam stosuje uniki jak w grze video, natomiast Scott zostaje ranny nie słuchając instrukcji Sama. Mimo to jednak, po chwili również Sam zostaje zaatakowany przez ośmiornicę. Jednak Lightning pomaga mu uderzając kałamarnicę w oko i znajdując kolejny klucz. Nagle zostaje jednak pochwycony przez pająka i upuszcza klucz. Scott nie martwi się brakiem Dawn i Lightninga tylko cieszy się, że mają klucz. Gdy Zmutowane Larwy przychodzą w to miejsce, Jo rzuca Cameronem w drzewo i ten znajduje klucz, który upada pod nogami Zoey i Mike'a. Zoey w konfesjonale chwali Mike'a mówiąc że jest słodki, ale przyznaje że jego role są dziwne. Wracając do akcji, Mike pyta czy klucz przyda im się w dalszej części wyzwania i wtedy Zoey zostaje porwana przez pająka. Mimo ponagleń Jo, Brick nie chce zostawić "towarzysza", ale nie ma wyjścia. Scott celowo stara się spowolnić Sama by nie wygrali wyzwania. Jednak Samowi przybywa energii i zaczyna szybko skakać przez "przeszkody" przy okazji wchodząc na pole minowe i wysadzając się kilkakrotnie. Zmutowane Larwy docierają pierwsi do cmentarza. Jo wysyła Camerona po wskazówkę. Znajduje on liczby 6-6-18-6 co według niego oznacza zło. Ku przerażeniu Bricka, Jo każe wszystkim się rozdzielić by dalej szukać. Brick wpada do dziury z cmentarza, gdzie jest całkowicie ciemno. Jo pomaga mu i wyciąga go na ziemię, a następnie kilkakrotnie klepie po twarzy, by wziął się w garść. Wszyscy widzą, że Brick zmoczył spodnie, lecz on tłumaczy że usiadł w kałuży. Idzie się wysuszyć liśćmi i wtedy zostaje porwany przez pająka. Scott stara się znaleźć i schować wskazówkę, by przegrać, ale znajduje tylko Kła w trumnie. Kieł zaczyna gonić Scotta po cmentarzu, aż Scott popycha siedzącego nad grobem Sama i Sam wpada do grobu pełnego oleju. Dakota z rozkazu Chrisa napełnia grób olejem. Sam wita się z Dakotą i Dakota przeprasza go. Olej zaczyna wabić zmutowane larwy, które atakują Sama i wtedy Dakota odkrywa w sobie współczucie co jej się nie podoba. Jednak nie pomaga ona Samowi tylko odchodzi. Mike szuka Zoey na stojąc na drzewie, aż gałąź się łamie i Mike spada zrywając z siebie koszulkę. Mike upada na nagrobek, gdzie Anna Maria znajduje napis "6 czerwca 1806" co odpowiada symbolowi znalezionemu wcześniej, czyli 6-6-18-6. Bez koszulki, Mike zmienia się w Vito ku uciesze Anny Marii, która cały czas myśli, że Mike tylko udaje. Anna Maria chwali się swoimi osiągnięciami, ale Jo każe jej szybko wkładać klucz do zamka w grobowcu. Gdy Anna Maria to robi, z grobowca wypada trumna i wypycha Annę Marię. W środku trumny, Cameron znajduje latarki. Sam widzi całą akcję zza drzewa i próbuje poinformować Scotta udając zwierzęta. Scott przychodzi i wkłada klucz do zamka w grobie. Sam próbuje ostrzec Scotta o trumnie wewnątrz grobowca, ale Scott nie chce go słuchać i pospiesznie wkłada klucz i zostaje odepchnięty przez trumnę. thumb|[[Jo zostaje porwana przez pająka.]] Cameron i Jo docierają pod jaskinię. Tam Chris informuje ich, że muszą wejść do środka jaskini po wskazówkę. Jo schodzi do jaskini, ale Cameron postanawia poszukać Anny Marii i Mike'a. Jo w jaskini znajduje kolejną wskazówkę przy kościotrupie, ale zaraz po jej odczytaniu zostaje porwana przez pająka. Cameron znajduje Annę Marię i Vito obściskujących się. Mówi on im o nowej wskazówce, ale oni go nie słuchają. Wtedy Cameron po raz pierwszy w życiu podnosi głos zwracając im uwagę. Wtedy we troje podążają przez jaskinie. Cameron znajduje haki, czyli ostatni element zagadki, ale zostaje oplątany przez pająka i rzucony na sieć, gdzie Jo komplementuje go, że wytrzymał dłużej, niż myślała. Na miejsce przybywają Sam i Scott i zmierzają po hak. Anna Maria całuje Vito, by ten poszedł po hak, na oczach Zoey. Vito już jest przy hakach, gdy Zoey zaczyna krzyczeć, z powodu zmutowanego pająka zbliżającego się do niej. Vito zmienia się z powrotem w Mike'a. Atakowany przez pająka, Cameron staje się zdenerwowany i atakuje pająka. Jednak Mike nie może wspiąć się tak, by się dostać do reszty zawodników. Wtedy Mike zmienia się w Swietłanę i ratuje pozostałych. Gdy Brick zostaje rozwiązany stara się pomóc w uwolnieniu innych, ale Jo każe mu złamać swój kodeks kadeta i iść po zwycięstwo. Mimo bycia związanym, Sam niosąc na plecach Scotta, idzie po hak. Gdy Cameron skacze po pająku, pająk na sieci spada i jaskinia zaczyna się kruszyć uwalniając wreszcie wszystkich. Ostatecznie zarówno Brick jak i Sam ze Scottem przybywają do końca trasy, ale ponieważ Brick zgubił większość członków drużyny, Toksyczne Szczury wygrywają ku uciesze Sama. Natomiast Brick jest załamany że złamał swoje zasady. W końcu Cameron odkrywa, że wielkim pająkiem była Izzy w kostiumie. W konfesjonale Cameron wyznaje że przestał się bać pająków, a teraz zaczął bać się Izzy. W czasie ceremonii eliminacji, Brick chce odejść na własną rękę, ponieważ złamał kodeks kadeta, ale za to Chris przenosi go do Toksycznych Szczurów. Zawiedziony brakiem osoby do wystrzelenia Chris, postanawia wystrzelić nową stażystkę, Dakotę. Jednak daje jej pęknięte koło ratunkowe by przypłynęła z powrotem jeśli chce i Dakota zostaje wystrzelona Miotaczem Wstydu ku uciesze Chrisa. Ciekawostki *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali: Cameron (5x), Brick (2x), Anna Maria, Dakota, Mike, Scott i Zoey (1x). Zobacz także En:Finders Creepers Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy Kategoria:Odcinki